The Iceberg Tormented And Nny Invaded Catastrophie
by IcePrincess777
Summary: Look at the capital letters in the title for a summary. It's now completed with a revised version of My Heart Will Go On!
1. 90 Years Later

Disclaimer: I still don't own this stuff. It's official. I've sunk to a new low, with a parody of Titanic with Jhonen Vasquez characters. Speaking of Jhonen, I'm still alive, much to my surprise! But who wouldn't turn into an axe murderer if someone like me made up insane stories with their characters? No one I know, but that's waaaayyy off subject. Just, here's the story.  
  
90 Years Later  
  
After 90 years of searching the ocean floor, the wreck of the Titanic has finally been found. Divers then took some things back to the surface that maybe they should have left down there. Down where they couldn't hurt anyone or prompt old ladies to lock everyone in a room and then torture their poor, unfortunate audience with the nauseating details of just what happened those few days in April, 90 years ago.  
  
In one of those locked rooms, our story begins.  
  
A very old Gaz who now has severe Altzimer's: Yes, the bomb made a big 'splosion! Little Kid #1: Were you on that doomey ship?  
  
Gaz (sudden moment of clarity): Oh yeah. I had a horrible time though, what with the ship sinking and that stupid couple always making out everywhere. But I did bring back something that still haunts me to this day.  
  
Little Kid #1: What couple?  
  
Gaz: Two skinny, scary looking people. Jimmy and Debbie, was it?  
  
Metallic voice in the background: Johnny and Devi! You is losing your memory too! Gaz: Shut up, dear! Anyways. * annoying music announces a flashback sequence *  
  
Ah, another cliffhanger. I like those! But don't worry, I AM actually planning to finish this. 


	2. Can

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Nope. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Anyway, Chapter 2 is up! In a bar next to the dock of the Titanic, Zim and Nny are having an argument.  
  
  
  
Zim: Can't.  
  
Nny: Can.  
  
Zim: Can't.  
  
Nny: Can.  
  
Zim: You could not kill everyone in this bar before the ship leaves!  
  
Nny: Wanna bet?  
  
Zim: I'll give you my defective little robot, Gir if you can kill everyone in this bar and still make it to the ship!  
  
Nny: Your loss. * he then proceeds to slice and dice everyone in sight with 5 minutes to spare. *  
  
Zim: * trying to conceal his joy at finally being rid of Gir * Well, you win this time filthy human, but you shall never lose to me again, for I am ZIM!!!!!!! * gasps for breath after that very, very long run on sentence. *  
  
Nny: * boards the ship with Gir throwing a party behind him * Hey, D-boy, you're being replaced by this robot thing. Now go keep the little green guy I got him from company. D-Boy: But. that's just not right! You can't abandon one of your voices!  
  
Nny: Really? Watch me.  
  
D-Boy: On the bright side, I might have a better chance of getting this green thing to commit suicide. * follows Zim onto the ship *  
  
Zim: Who are you?  
  
D-Boy: I'm Psycho Dough Boy and I'm your new inner, suicidal voice!  
  
Zim: After I just got rid of Gir?! Why must I be tormented by these things?!?!? * jumps off in front of the ship. * And his famous last words were: "Do not pork the granite monkey! WHYYYYY?????!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Wow. I have too much dialogue. And it's ironic how I get way more reviews for stories that are meant to piss people off than stories that are meant to please them. Unfortunately, this is one of the pleasing stories. But can you bend the trend and review? Please? 


	3. As the Rest of the Insanity Fest Boards

Disclaimer: Guess what I'm about to say. If you said " I STILL don't own anything except for my original characters, Ice and Tiz" or, " And Ice is NOT self insertion", then you are a mind reader! Can you also guess that this story could use some reviews? Chapter 3: The Rest of the Insanity Fest Boards  
  
  
  
Devi: I can't believe I'm doing this. Remind me again why I'm marrying this guy? Ms. Bitters(her mom): Because he's rich and he likes you. Besides, I can't wait to get you out of the house.  
  
Devi: Those aren't very good reasons.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Just get on the boat! Why look, there's your fiancé now. (fake, cheery voice) Hello, Mr. Nevers!  
  
Mr. Nevers: Good morning Ms. Bitters, Devi.  
  
Ms. Bitters: *steps on Devi's foot*  
  
Devi: oww! Uh, good morning. (whispering to Ms. Bitters) He's ten times older than me, really boring and I don't like his blue penguins! * points to blue penguins that are following him *  
  
Blue Penguins: Hi!  
  
Ms. Bitters: I would wait until he's only nine times older than you, but that would just delay your inevitable DOOM!  
  
Ten minutes later, the ship leaves with them on it.  
  
On the docks.  
  
Tiz: Joy to the world! We finally got rid of that serial killer!  
  
Ice: You mean Johnny?  
  
Tiz: No, that Nevers creep. Haven't you ever wondered why he had part of his brain removed?  
  
Ice: Because he's an idiot that enjoys killing any artistic visions? (A/N: That sounds like my art teacher!)  
  
Tiz: Well, that and to halt his creative killing methods.  
  
Ice: Weren't you supposed to be on that boat?  
  
Tiz: Oh CRAP! * runs off the dock after the boat and lands in the water* What's this? * pulls up a badly bruised and water burned Zim *  
  
Zim: * cough * I. I live?  
  
Tiz: From what I can tell, yes.  
  
Ice: Will you stop playing around with that green thing?  
  
Tiz: But he's so tiny and cute!  
  
Ice: I knew you were cheating on me! Have a nice life you. you. JERK!  
  
Tiz: I just remembered something. I CAN'T SWIM!!!! * drowns with some help from Zim * Zim: At least some of my paste covering is still on. No, wait. It isn't! AAAHHHH! IT BURNS!!!! * sinks into the ocean just as the sun starts to set * 


	4. The Cheesiest of Romances

People are reviewing this! * sniff * Thank youzz!!!! Now here's where the mushy romance comes in. This story should be pleasing to those of you that desperately want to see Johnny and Devi together, along with those who wish to see some original romance pairs. Gir and Gaz! It doesn't get more original than that! ( thank you, noodletwin for the original pairs idea!) With that said, there is a good reason for why these characters are NOT together. Extreme OOCness at some points, but sticking with the romance parody theme, hopefully Jhonen Vasquez (he's the one that owns this stuff, not me!) won't hunt me down and make my life a living hell because of it. Hopefully. Chapter 4: The Cheesiest of Romances  
  
  
  
Devi is standing on the front dock of the Titanic. ( A/N: There IS a name for that, but I don't know since I'm not a sea captain. Or a pirate. Or a pirate's parrot. Or the parrot's birdseed, ect. )  
  
Devi: I hate this Nevers idiot. I don't even know his first name, he's 10 times older than me, really boring and part of his brain is missing. That's it, I'm jumping. Nny: Hey Rose! What are you doing on the railing?  
  
Devi: My name isn't Rose, it's Devi.  
  
Nny: Oops! That was the original script! So what are you doing?  
  
Devi: I'm jumping, what does it look like?  
  
Nny: I know you' re jumping, but I just wanted to hear the famous last words of the most OOC actress ever.  
  
Devi: What?! I'm not copying what that preppy excuse for an actress in the original movie did! This is just the most convenient way to end it.  
  
Nny: Normally I would consider joining you, but since Psycho Dough Boy left, I've been less suicidal. I wouldn't mind going for a swim, though.  
  
Devi: No, I'm serious! I'm jumping!  
  
Nny: You're not serious. I know you're not with those remedial acting skills. At least you have a destination after we get off of this primitive love cruise. Me? I've got nothing but my never-ending task of ridding the world of social maggots. Devi: Destination? My destination is eternal doom, in the words of my creepy mother. She's making me marry some idiot that I wouldn't like in a million years! That's not much of a destination.  
  
Nny: Then there's nothing left to do but enjoy the time we have left. If you're still as suicidal as you are now, I'll let you borrow a gun and you can shoot yourself when we get to New York. Deal?  
  
Devi: Deal. Hey, look at that beautiful sunset! I just wish it didn't have so much pink! Nny: I have the strangest urge to yell "I'm king of the world!!!" Will you join me? Devi: Why not?  
  
Unfortunately, their voices are very out of tune and shattered every windowon the boat. Not that it was a bad thing, since most of the people impaled by the shards of glass were among the social maggots Nny was trying to exterminate. At least this chapter has a partially happy ending. 


	5. The Next Day

As you may have noticed by now, I don't own this stuff. If I did, instead of writing fanfiction I would be telling all of my friends (yes, I would have those too!) how insane this author is. Well, here's chapter 5, for all those of you that threatened to do scary things if I didn't update soon!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Next Day  
  
  
  
Psycho Dough Boy has acquired the ability to fly, for some strange reason. Maybe he could all along, but it's like with a Daddy Long Legs that's poisonous but doesn't know how to bite. So beware of the little spiders and don't dip them in red and purple dye to make them change colors! ( I did that once, stupid me!)  
  
Zim: Thanks for the ride, Psycho voice-thing, but how did you know I was still alive? D-Boy: Simple. If you were dead then I would just stop existing. Since water and jumping off of the ship couldn't do it, I prepared to take matters into my own hands. Zim: What do you mean?  
  
D-Boy: Ah, there's the ship! Hopefully crashing into the side could at least cause some severe brain damage! Have a nice fall! HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Zim: * screams like a girl and then crashes into one of the ship's smokestacks before landing face down on the top deck. * Before everything went black, he could see two couples standing near him. They would have done something to help him, but because of his high pitched, girlish scream, they thought he was a member of N'Stync. Eavesdropping on Couple #1  
  
Gir: Hello little girl! What's your name?  
  
Gaz: And why would you care?  
  
Gir: Because I thinks you're cute! And I wants a friend! My new master is always over there with his girlfriend. * points to Couple #2 * He never spends time with me! I needs a friend too! * sniff *  
  
Gaz: I guess I could use the company too. I'm Gaz.  
  
Gir: Yay! I's got a friend now! I'm Gir! Want to go to the dance hall? I heard they have some kind of futuristic music there. It's called "Disco".  
  
Gaz: Well, normally I don't like dancing, but if it's with you, then it's fine with me. Gir: Cool! Let's go! * drags Gaz at the speed of sound down to the third class dance floor *  
  
And now, what Couple #2 was saying.  
  
Devi: Look at that robot go!  
  
Nny: That dead N'Stync guy over there must be starting to smell.  
  
Devi: Eww! As if they don't stink enough when they're alive! Let's go.  
  
Nny: Do you want to go down to the third class dance? I hear they're having interesting futuristic music.  
  
Devi: I don't know, are you sure that they won't think I'm a snobby first class prep? Nny: No, the people down there are willing to get to know you before making harsh judgements. Unlike some people. * coughCHEERLEADERS *  
  
Devi: I just wish the people I know were the same way. But what are we waiting for? Let's go disco! ( Hey, that rhymes!)  
  
In the Disco Hall, 5 hours later  
  
After all of the disco, a slow dance came on and of course, they start dancing. Oh fun! (sarcastically) Devi: That was the most fun I've ever had in my life! I can't thank you enough, Nny. Nny: No problem. I needed to get out.  
  
Devi: You're so much more fun than that jerk my mother wants me to marry. I wish it could be you instead.  
  
Nny: We've only known each other for two days and you're already practically proposing?  
  
Devi: But I REALLY like you! More than anyone I've ever known! The truth is, I think I love you.  
  
Nny: Considering the short time period that has elapsed since we met, I think I love you too.  
  
On the other side of the room, some stowaways by the names of Tenna and Spooky have just discovered a Dance Dance Revolution. For his small size, Spooky is a very talented dancer. Soon Gir and Gaz join in.  
  
Gaz: Gir, think you can beat Spooky?  
  
Gir: Only if you play the song with the monkeys on the screen!  
  
Gaz: Okay, but you had better win!  
  
Spooky doesn't miss a beat while Gir just stands still and watches the monkeys. Gaz: Gir!  
  
Gir: I's sorry! The monkeys are so pretty!  
  
Gaz: You wasted my dollar! (slaps Gir)  
  
(A/N: Okay, I'm about to introduce one of my original characters, Sun. Sun is an eevil little Irken about four feet tall with golden eyes that just LOVES making all life forms miserable!)  
  
Sun on an intercom system: Greetings doomed passengers of the Titanic! Knowing your ultimate fate has made me completely overjoyed, but that's not stopping me from having even more fun before you all die your cold, watery deaths! I am pleased to inform you that the DJ has been replaced by the Crackstreet Boys! Hope they blast your eardrums out! * evil laughter *  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOO!  
  
(A/N: Yep, another one. This is a songfic I wrote a while ago making fun of the Backstreet Boys, and took the advantage of incorporating it into this story. It's to the tune of "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely". I do not own this song either.) Show Me the Meaning of Being Phony  
  
Show me the meaning of being phony  
  
Verse 1:So many words for the faked out voice  
  
It's hard to see through all that makeup  
  
So hard to be  
  
Twenty three and not five  
  
Nights of light so soon become  
  
I got burned by the big bright sun  
  
Your every wish, will be done they tell me  
  
Chorus: Show me the meaning of being phony  
  
Is this the fakeness I need to sing with?  
  
Tell me why I can't be a superstar!  
  
All depth is missing from my heart  
  
Verse 2: Hell goes on, as it never ends  
  
Fueled by preps, that heed the trends  
  
They never stay  
  
In a Crackstreet phase, it's stupid  
  
Guilty roads, to a lifeless love  
  
There's no control, are you with me now?  
  
Your every wish, will be done, they tell me!  
  
Chorus: Show me the meaning of being phony  
  
Is this the fakeness, I need to sing with?  
  
Tell me why, I can't be a superstar!  
  
All depth is missing from my, heart!  
  
Bridge: There's nowhere to run, you have no place to go  
  
Surrender your heart, body and soul  
  
How can it be there's nothing we can feel?  
  
Because we're so shallow------------------- * gasps for breath *  
  
Depth is missing in my heart  
  
Tell me why can't I be a superstar?!  
  
Chorus: Show me the meaning of being phony (being phony)  
  
Is this the fakeness, I need to sing with?  
  
Tell me why can't I be a superstar  
  
All depth is missing from my heart (depth is missing in my heart)  
  
Chorus(yup, again): Show me the meaning of being phony  
  
Is this the fakeness, I need to sing with?  
  
Tell me why can't I be a superstar!  
  
All depth is missing from my, heart  
  
As the song ended, the speakers at the far ends of the dance hall blew, meaning that if you were located near them, the ear-splitting horror of the Crackstreet Boys was inaudible. Naturally, everyone ran to the far end of the stage, thanking whatever god(s)/goddess(es) they prayed to if they had any part in blowing the speakers. Unfortunately, the weight of the people caused the ship to tip to the right side. But this made the band slide over to the right too. Then the dancers started screaming again and ran over to the left. The band followed, so they ran back to the right. Then the left. Then the right.  
  
Meanwhile on an iceberg not far away.  
  
Sun: Good news! The ship is approaching the iceberg!  
  
N'Stync: Yay! Serves those jerks right for killing one of our members!  
  
Justin: And we get to kill the Crackstreet Boys too!  
  
Lance: So now it's just the 5 of us! Lance, Justin and the three other guys we hang out with! Our fanbase will double! Even more cheerleader fangirls!  
  
Sun: (to himself) So then they will have so many fangirls that they will be suffocated at concerts! While he was thinking this, he was heard emitting cruel giggles. "Now all we have to do is make sure that this iceberg gets near the ship! Chris(is that his name? I don't know, I'm not one of those fangirls): Why is the boat rocking? * points to the Titanic, which is swaying with the dancers inside * J.C.: Rock the boat! * starts dancing *  
  
Sun: Stop that nonsense! * pushes J.C. off of the side of the iceberg , where he is crushed by the ship * Any such foolish wastes of time will be met with similar results, understand?  
  
N'Stync -1: * wets their pants in fear *  
  
Sun: Now all we have to do is turn on the motor and steer toward the boat to make sure these waves don't make us miss our target. Justin, turn on the motor, NOW! Justin: Umm, yeah! Wouldn't want the band to be -2 members! * starts motor * Sun: It already is, isn't it?  
  
N'Stync -1: Huh?  
  
Sun: One died on the Titanic and I just finished off another one. How come there are four of you left?  
  
Lance: That green thing didn't really look like us, but where else could that girlish scream have come from?  
  
Sun: Only your demented imagination. Or possibly Irk. 


	6. Death to the Boy Bands!

Disclaimer: I still own none of these characters except for Sun, I don't own any boy bands or Celebrity Deathmatch either. Note to reviewers: Thanks for the feedback, but death threats do NOT speed up the writing process. That said, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Death to the Boy Bands!  
  
  
  
The iceberg is about 10 feet away from the ship. Suddenly, a huge hole opens as the people in the dance club push the Backstreet Boys out into the cold water. Then Sun shoves the rest of N'Sync off of the iceberg. Upon contact with each other in the icy water, the two bands had a fight similar to a non-clay version of Celebrity Deathmatch. The passengers from the dance hall were ecstatic to watch this, but soon realized that they opened up a hole in the boat, which water was freely flowing through. After both bands had reduced each other to bloody water, the passengers made their way to the exit, but found the stairs were blocked by Sun!  
  
Gaz: Gir! How are we going to get out of here?!  
  
Gir: I don't know.  
  
Gaz: You say that a lot, don't you?  
  
Gir: * gasp * You know my seeecret!!!!  
  
Gaz: Can I ever get a straight answer from you?!  
  
Gir: No, but you can have this. (holds up a blue, heart shaped diamond necklace) I stole it from a really drunk dude!  
  
Gaz: Wow! Thanks Gir! It's so pretty! * hypnotic trance *  
  
Nny: (to Devi) If only it were that easy to get my mind off of our impending doom. Devi: Isn't there some way we can get out?!  
  
Nny: Only if that stupid alien moves!  
  
The water continues to rise as one of the doors is broken open by someone with a gun.  
  
Mr.Nevers: (in slurred speech with alcohol on his breath) Lookie! I gotss a gun! Wheeee!!!! * shoots Sun in the back of his head and gets trampled by the crowd fleeing the rising water. *  
  
Devi: Well, that's one of my problems solved.  
  
Nny: Great! So now you can be with me when we get off this sinking chunk of metal! ( Oh, the OOCness!)  
  
Devi: Assuming we DO get off.  
  
Nny: And I thought I was pessimistic.  
  
Devi: Don't you remember the last time this cruel, antisocial freaky excuse for an author said the main characters couldn't die?(The Thing reference)  
  
Nny: He came back to life eventually!  
  
Devi: *they both suddenly stop, deep in thought, forgetting all about the sinking ship * Hey, didn't everyone either die or have their personalities switched in the end? Then why are we here and only slightly out of character?  
  
Nny: Yes, as I recall, both of the endings for that story resulted in *shudders * horrible things. Maybe we should ask the author? ( Nuh uh, I don't do SI.)  
  
Devi: * suddenly remembers that the ship is sinking * Maybe we should think about that AFTER we get off the ship.  
  
Nny: That could be difficult since the boat is starting to tip.  
  
Devi: Aren't there lifeboats on the top deck? Come on, let's go!  
  
Once they reach the top deck, the alien with an N'Sync like scream has awoken. Zim: What? Where am I? Why am I here?  
  
Sun: (also ressurected by his pak) Your tiny brain is continuting to shrink, much like your height seems to do.  
  
Zim: There's chaos everywhere, the human stinkbeasts are going to drown in that acidic mess they call water and it's NOT my fault?! You will pay for this, Sun! You're going DOWN!!!!  
  
Sun: Is that a challenge?  
  
Zim: You bet!  
  
Both of them pull out lasers and start well. attempting to shoot each other, but neither has very good aim.  
  
Meanwhile, Nny and Devi are trying to get into a lifeboat. Unfortunately, there is only room for one on the next boat. This could be a problem.  
  
A/N: Yes, I AM aware of the OOCness of Nny, Devi and Gaz, but there's no way that they could do anything like a Titanic parody if they were COMPLETELY in character. Really, the only place where it's any fun for them to do that is in the actual comic books/cartoons. Well, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! 


	7. I'll Never Let Go, JackLance! NEVER!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had computer problems and oh, so much homework! But now that it's vacation and the technical difficulties have been solved, on with the story!! Yayzz! By the way, I still own none of these characters except for Sun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: I'll Never Let Go, Jack/Lance! NEVER!  
  
  
  
*BOOM* No, wait, no problem. Zim just blew up the lifeboat.  
  
Nny: Want to go swimming again? I think we should get off before those aliens with lasers do anything else.  
  
Devi: But the water is so cold! Look at those people floating around! * human icicles float by, occasionally being eaten by sharks*  
  
Nny: So which is it? Ice cubes or lasers?  
  
Devi: At least there's a chance I'll survive the ice water. * they jump into the ocean just as Sun shoots another later where they were standing * Gir and Gaz were also nearby and left the ship with a big bang too. Literally, but in a different way.  
  
Gir: * flying through the air * Wheee!! It burns!! IT BURNS!!!! * lands in the water * It freezes!! IT FREEZES!!!!  
  
Gaz: Shut up or DIE.  
  
Gir: * wide eyes * I is scared now! * they grab onto a piece of wood floating in the water * Nearby next to another former chunk of the lifeboat.  
  
Devi: Nny! Get on this so we can get out of the water!  
  
Nny: Luckily, I don't eat much or we might have to go along with the original, sappy plot of me freezing in the ocean. * gets on with Devi *  
  
(A/N: You know how I said that N'Sync and the Backstreet Boys ripped each other up? Well, I regret to inform you that Lance from N'Sync has survived. But he will die! This I promise you! ( hehehe! Song title irony!)  
  
Lance: Is there room for me on there?  
  
Nny: No, you've got the Preppy Clone Disease. It's a major cause of umm. Cooties! Lance: * gasp * I do?!?! Then can't you just get off the board?  
  
Nny: SCREW YOU!!! I'll never let go!  
  
Lance ( who has suddenly changed his name to Jack): Please? Nny: NO! Don't make me get out my knives!!!  
  
Jack: But it's cold down here!!! And the water is making my hair gel come out!!!! Nny: * takes out a long, sharp knife and shoves it through Jack's head *  
  
Jack: * sinks down into the water and is eaten by sharks *  
  
Nny: I'll never let go, Jack! I'LL NEVER LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
High above them.  
  
D-Boy: Yay! I like flying! What the? Where's the ship?  
  
Nny: Hey! Down here! Can you bring us back to the land?  
  
D-Boy: What happened to your stupid robot thing?  
  
Nny: He's over there with his girlfriend. Can you give him a lift too?  
  
D-Boy: * annoyed * Fine. But what happened to the ship?  
  
Nny: Long story, but in the end it sank.  
  
D-Boy: Where's that green guy you told me to follow?  
  
Nny: I think he was on the ship when it sank. I'm sorry if you had somehow grown attached to him.  
  
D-Boy: Why?! This is great!! Now I can stop existing!!!! But one thing still doesn't make sense. If the green thing is dead, why am I still here?  
  
Nny: Then I guess he's still alive somewhere. If he is in the ship, then you had better get us back to land fast! No one can last long down there. You should get your wish soon. D-Boy: * flies lower and picks up Nny, Devi, Gir and Gaz as they fly away into the sunrise *  
  
  
  
  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!!!! 


	8. 90 Years Later, Take Two

It is now 2 p.m., December 24, 2002. Exactly twelve hours ago, a very INSANE, for a lack of a better word, fanfic was finished. From this experience I derived a warning. NEVER DRINK TOO MUCH ROOT BEER AND THEN HAVE FIVE HOUR INSTANT MESSENGER CONVERSTATIONS WITHOUT EXPECTING A GREAT AMOUNT OF NONSENSICAL INSANITY!! Especially not when you have to get up the next morning. Now as promised, here is the final chapter of TITANIC.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: 90 Years Later, Take Two  
  
  
  
  
  
This has to be one of the shortest chapters ever!  
  
  
  
Gaz: And that kids, is how I met your grandfather.  
  
Gir: * now with wrinkles in his metal face and gray hairs coming off of his antenna * Yay! Aren't we supposed to die now?  
  
Gaz: No, that would be going along with the original plot.  
  
Gir: In that case, I'm going to sing the Doom Song now! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom  
  
THE END!  
  
*revised theme song plays *  
  
  
  
  
  
My Head Will Bleed On (sung by Nny)  
  
  
  
Every night in my dreams  
  
I hurt you  
  
I kill you  
  
Cause you called me wacky  
  
Bleed on  
  
Far across the distance  
  
To where you  
  
Existed  
  
Then I slowly killed you  
  
Bleed on  
  
  
  
  
  
How  
  
Far  
  
Is it to the stars?  
  
All I know is my head will  
  
Bleed on  
  
Once  
  
More  
  
I'm at Heaven's door  
  
And I've still got that gun wound  
  
My head will bleed on and on  
  
  
  
  
  
You can cross me one time  
  
And die for  
  
A lifetime  
  
I will never stop till  
  
You're gone  
  
All these social maggots  
  
Need more time  
  
To kill them  
  
But no cause my head will bleed on  
  
  
  
  
  
How  
  
Far  
  
Is it to the stars?  
  
All I know is my head will  
  
Bleed on  
  
Once  
  
More  
  
I'm at Heaven's door  
  
And I've still got that gun wound  
  
My head will bleed on and on  
  
  
  
  
  
Where's  
  
Here?  
  
Confusion I fear  
  
And I know that my head will bleed on  
  
I'll  
  
Stay  
  
Forever this way  
  
And I've still got that gun wound  
  
My head will bleed on and on  
  
Fuuuuck you!  
  
Fuuuuuu-uuuuuuck you! 


End file.
